Snowball Fight!
by Melissa Norvell
Summary: ONE SHOT Inuyasha visits Kagome though the well in the winter and they have a little snowball fight. Short, cute and totally fluffy! InuXKag R


****

Hello, here is a little thing. It's a Kag/Inu thing. Just something that's been in my head for a while. I hope you all enjoy the little fluffy Inu/Kag fic I have composed for all of you! It was in my head after seeing a beautiful fanart of Inuyasha and Kagome in the snow.

Snowball Fight!

Kagome was inside the house, folding her clothes. Outside it was bitter and cold, the winds were whistling and howling, and the sky was a pale shade of gray. Kagome looked out of the window, she sighed. It was too cold to go through the well today, Inuyasha and the others would just have to wait.

She could hear the door shut in the other room, and hear the sound of Souta's yells from beyond the wall. Then after she could hear Ji-chan and her mother talking to her younger brother.

"It's snowing!" Souta shouted with glee.

He had been outside and managed to see the first snowflake of winter. 

"Oneesan, it's snowing!" He called to Kagome.

"Huh?" Kagome turned half way to catch what Souta was saying.

Her mother and ji-chan was standing beside of him. He was telling them about the snow outside. He seemed excited. 

"Mama, can Kagome come and play outside with me?" Souta asked.

"I'm not finished folding clothes, but when I am finished, I'll play with you, ok?" Kagome asked.

"Ok." Souta nodded in agreement.

As Souta ran outside, Kagome finished folding clothes as quickly as she could. She too, wanted to see the white snowflakes outside. After Kagome was done, she put on her coat and gloves and walked outside. She could see Souta playing in the snow outside and gave him a warm smile.

She walked through the snow. It felt cold against the skin, but beautiful nonetheless. She stood there a while, watching the soft flakes fall on the cold ground and seem to dance in the blowing winds. She sighed to herself as she walked over towards the old well at the shrine.

She walked over and sat by the old well. She thought to herself, wondering about what Inuyasha and the others had been doing in her absence.

On the other side of the well......

Inuyasha had grown a bit worried about Kagome's disappearance. He sat in the grass, leaned up against the side of the well. The Tetsusaiga leaned over his shoulder.

** Where is she? I thought she would have been here by now! ** Inuyasha thought to himself. ** I'm really beginning to worry about her...**

"I wonder where Kagome is." Shippou said out loud. 

"Perhaps she is not coming today." Miroku replied. "She would have already been here, or at least you would think."

"Miroku's right." Sango added. "But I'm sure there's nothing to worry about. she's probably been delayed by her parents or perhaps she had something to do." 

"What do you think, Inuyasha?" Shippou asked. He turned around to listen to the hanyou's response, but he had vanished. "Inuyasha?" He cocked his head.

Miroku let out a sigh. "It seems Inuyasha went to Kagome's time again." 

"I hope they don't get into a fight again." Shippou replied.

Back at the shrine...

Kagome stood up and walked a few feet away from the well. Inuyasha came climbing out, unbeknownst to her. She seemed to be slowly daydreaming to herself as she stood there, her back turned to the hanyou, who was steadily climbing out of the well behind her.

"Hey! Kagome!" The familiar voice sounded.

Kagome flinched and her eyes seemed to pop open. She whirled around in confusion and freight, only to see Inuyasha standing there.

"Oh, Inuyasha." She put her hand to her heart. "You startled me."

"What are you doing?" 

"What do you mean what am _I_ doing?" She asked. "_I'm _staying home, because it's too cold to be outside. Now, if you'll excuse me." 

She walked out of the door, into the snow covered ground. She and Inuyasha had been fighting, as usual. She didn't feel like communicating with the hanyou at the moment. Inuyasha walked out after Kagome, the snow was cold against his bare feet.

"Hey! Kagome!" He yelled. "Listen to me!"

Kagome kept walking, not even seeming to acknowledge the hanyou. She walked a few more steps and in an instant, she felt something wet and cold hit the back of her head with a splat. 

"Eee!" She flinched.

She had been hit with a snowball in the back of the head. She froze and turned around, agitated at Inuyasha. 

"Oh yeah.." Kagome growled as she bent over and grabbed a handful of snow and threw it at the laughing hanyou. It hit him right in the mouth. Inuyasha spit out a mouthful of snow. 

Kagome laughed. "Just what you need to shut that big mouth of yours." 

Inuyasha let out a low growl and chunked some snow at her. She retaliated by throwing snow at him. They both began throwing snowballs back and fourth at each other, seeming to get angry at each other. 

After a while of viciously throwing the white balls of frozen water, Kagome began to giggle and laugh. Inuyasha began to laugh. He and Kagome began to laugh and playfully throw snowballs at each other.

Souta looked at them quizzically for a moment. Then he decided to go over and help Kagome.

"Yah!" Souta chunked a snowball up into the air and it hit Inuyasha right on top of the head. 

"Geh!" Inuyasha froze. "No fair! I'm getting double teamed!" 

The three of them began to have one big snowball fight in front of the old Higurashi shrine. They were all laughing and giggling with joy and glee. Kagome and Inuyasha had been actually having fun and not arguing.

The three giggled in glee, having fun playing in the yard.

Owari

****

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Here we go. There's the end of the Inu/Kag story. I know, I know, it's not even Christmas, or winter for that matter, but I thought the idea was too cute to pass up. It's been an idea for quite a while and I was trying to see what I could do. 

Anyway, I hope you enjoy my little one shot of a fic. It's short, cute and totally fluffy. Well, please R&R for me! I want to know what you think.


End file.
